Various components may be used for underwater applications. If the component is an electrical component, the component should be completely cured such that the component is waterproof to electrical shorting or damage to the electrical component from contact with water. A plurality of materials and processes may be used to mold various components for underwater electrical applications.
In one illustrative embodiment, electrical components may be made from various resins injected into closed molds, for example through injection molding. However, injection molding certain materials to form electrical components may result in an electrical component with increased air voids due to an increase in the resin viscosity during injection molding. Additionally, injection molded components may require a longer (for example, 24-hour) cure time, which decreases the ability to make large quantities of electrical components in a limited period of time. Furthermore, various electrical components formed through injection molding processes may be brittle, thereby increasing the likelihood of failure or breakage of the component.